Dazzled
by Ms.Sparkle
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett had been sent off to Boarding School. Bella ends up having a crush on her biology partner, but is convinced he is way out of her league. All Human. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I do not own anything, not Twilight or its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I do not even own Robert Pattison…sadly. _

Dark Brown hair, pale, brown eyes, the reflection in this mirror was nothing but plain Bella. I sigh as I brush my long wavy hair and pull it into a pony tail. I rub some moisturizer on my face and start to brush my teeth. I hear a loud knock on the door.

"I will be out in a minute" I say with a mouth full of tooth paste.

I hear the voice of my brother Emmett, "Well hurry up. I need to get in there before we head to the airport."

I roll my eyes. He just got out of the bathroom an hour a go and he takes longer than me.

I spit my tooth paste out and rinse my toothbrush off before putting in my plastic toothbrush holder, so I can pack it up in my things.

I swing the door open and Emmett sighs with an annoyed look on his face, "Finally!"

He brushes pass me and nudges me out of the doorway before slamming it shut. I start to bang on it and cuss him out or something. But it was not worth my time. I head down the hall to my room. My suitcases were next to my door all ready to go. I look around at my room to see if I was forgetting anything. I look on my dresser which a picture of my ex boyfriend Jacob and I still set there.

I pick up the picture and gaze at it. It was during our happy times from last Christmas. I was bundle up in my huge coat hugging him and he had his arms around me. His dark hair was in a ponytail. We had huge cheesy grins on our faces. We had been dating since the summer before 9th grade. It was a long distant relationship but we made it work, I would go and visit my dad every holiday I got so I could see Jacob. Though this summer I came and everything was fine for the first week but then we started fighting and there was a rumor that he cheated on me going around the rez, I finally just decided to break up with him and then left Forks and went home.

When I arrived home in Arizona, my mom told me her new husband, who just get drafted to a major league baseball team, will be traveling around a lot. So her original plan was for us to stay with Dad. Emmett had a fit because Forks High did not have a football team. Anyway my dad had been married for a year and his wife was due in October and Emmett's old room was turned into a nursery. They had no room for us.

Well my mom's new husband Phil had offered to pay for boarding school. My mom felt uneasy about us going off to some strange school without our parents. She then insisted that she just stay home while Phil traveled.

Mom had been happy for the first time in years and I did not want us to be the reason for her to be separated from Phil. So I went on the internet and googled "boarding schools near Forks Washington" and found a boarding school near Forks where my dad lives. It also had a football team that was pretty high ranked in its district. So I convinced my mom that we could stay there and be near dad if something does happen.

So here I was off to a new school. Not like I would have to say good bye to any friends, since I did not have many here. I did not exactly fit in, I was not tan and bleached blonde. I also rather read my novels than shop for the latest fashions. I have had a couple friends but unfortunately their parents were in the military and all end up moving away.

I was not expecting the people at the new school were going to be any different. I was going to a boarding school for crying out loud. It will be filled with rich people who would stick up their noses at my wal mart brand clothes and converse.

I pull out my now empty sock drawer and threw the picture in it before closing it back. I hear my mom's soft voice, "Are you ready to go Bella."

I turn and look at her and smile, "Yep."

No one would notice my mom and I were related. She had a short do, highlighted. Her make up was always on perfect and she wore stylish clothes.

I had never had my hair highlighted or dyed, I was wearing jeans, they were straight leg which I kind of jump on the bandwagon with that trend, and a tee shirt that said "The Beatles.", 5 dollars at wal-mart, and my converse. Though I did splurge on the converse..

She seems like she was going to tear up to my almost empty room, "I could just stay home…"

I walk up to her, "Mom. No, you just got married and you should be with Phil. We will be fine…."

My mom embraces me in a tight hug, "I have no clued how I raised a selfless child."

I hug her back, "I learn from the best."

Emmett walks in and sees mom and me hugging and wraps his big arm around both of us.

My mom lets out her musical laugh she kisses him on the arm. We release each other and mom turns around and puts her hands on either side of his face looking up at him, "No trouble from you, you hear?"

Emmett puts on his most innocent look, "Me? Trouble? Noo of course not."

Emmett was quite the prankster which has made him serve a lot of detention and maybe suspended once or twice.

My mom expression becomes serious, "I mean it Emmett Christopher Swan. I doubt this school would let you off the hook, as much as your old school. If you get kicked out, you will be living with your dad, stepmom, and your new brother or sister."

We did not know what the sex of the baby was going to be since, since my dad's wife Gail, wanted it to be a surprise.

Emmett bends down and gives my mom a peck on her forehead, "I promise I will be good."

My mom smiles and gets on her tip toes and gives him a pick on the cheek, "Thank you."

She says, "Well you both need to put your bags in the Range Rover." She then kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

She then leaves the room. Emmett holds up his fingers which were cross with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, at him crossing his fingers when he promises mom he would be good.

I smirk pulling my my bags over my shoulder, "Hope you have fun with Dad and Gail."

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Yeah what ever. I will not get caught but The Meyers Academy will be marked by Emmett Christopher Swan before I leave."

I grab my other two bags that rolled and just walked out without commenting on his cocky comment.

We finally arrive at the airport, mom cry and told us to call her as soon as we land in Seattle. She hugged us a thousand times before finally letting us go, so we can go through security.

We wave bye before we go pass security. I was not ready for the new school and the new life. Emmett told me now; I can start over and not be the, "weird Bella" as people saw in our old school. I was not aware that I was known as weird at our school until then. I guess I was not normal to them, since I never really cared for doing the normal teen stuff..

We finally arrived in Seattle I call my mom as soon as we are off the plane, to tell her we made it. We were meeting dad at the airport.

We luckily got through the airport pretty quickly, and met dad by baggage claim.

I hug dad and ask, "Where is Gail?"

Dad says, "Oh she is with some friends for a baby shower."

Emmett hugs him next, "I can not believe you turn my room into a baby's room."

My dad playfully punches him the arm, "Well son, you are one who comes to visit me least."

Emmett says, "Yeah Sorry pops, but I always have football camps and things going on, you know. I have a life…unlike my sis here." He lightly hits me on the arm. Though he did not really understand his strength because I am sure that is going to leave a bruise.

I rub my arm and mumble, "Whatever."

Dad says, "Well Jake has asked about you. I told him you got into The Meyers Academy."

I shrugged, "That's good." I was over him. I hope he did not think I chose that school to be closer to him, because he is dead wrong.

My dad got the hint to drop the subject and we loaded our stuff in the back of his truck, which thankfully had a cover over the bed, since it always rains here. Emmett rode in the front with dad, claiming he was too tall to sit in the back of dad's cab of his truck. I was glad he didn't bring his police cruiser, which is usually what he drives around, even when he is not on duty. He has this old blue extended cab truck mostly to load trash in and take it to the city dump. Glad he chose to drive it today… I just did not think we would give great first impressions, if we rode up to campus in a police car.

Dad and Emmett mostly talked about sports and football, I try to nap but it was impossible since Emmett really does not know how to talk without shouting.

We finally arrived at the school, it was very antique looking. All the building seems to be made out of bricks and the architectural look to be late 19th century or early 20th century. I could see a few buildings that seem to look modern.

Emmett was ecstatic by the football stadium, it was huge. I wonder if they had a lot of different academics to choose from. I would really like to take a psychology class, it always seemed interesting but they did not offer it at my old school.

We finally arrive and say our good byes to dad; he still had a couple of hours before he was home in Forks. We told him we will be able to find our way and get sign up.

Emmett looks around the campus, "So where do you suppose we go to get sign in and stuff?"

I point to the big building that had a huge banner saying, "Welcome Students. Sign In Here!"

I mutter sarcastically, "Genius."

Emmett rolls his eyes at my comment and says "Come on klutz."

I hesitate wondering if maybe living at dad's would be better. I could call him and he could turn around and pick me up. Phil could get a full refund. I then shake my head, told myself I could do this.

I pick up my suitcases and follow Emmett.

Inside the building was full of eager teenagers; most seem to know each other. Emmett and I wait in line, for about thrity minutes. Emmett talked to the guys in front of us, the whole time, apparently they were on the football team. I just idly waited.

Finally we got our ID card which was also used for our meal card, dorm room keys, and other info.

Emmett and I walk out together but had to go opposite sides of the campus.

Emmett says, "I will see you around little sis, as soon as our hall meeting is over with, I am going to go talked with the football coach."

I nod and say, "Good luck."

Emmett hesitates but then says before he walks away, "I worry about you sis…Just try to make some friends here..."

Every once in a while, he suprises me and actually shows some sort of concern for me and I appreciated it, but I was fine with being with myself and I did have friends in La Push, okay so they were mostly Jake's friends.

I just nod and say, "I will try."

Emmett seemed satisfied with my answer and waves before heading to his dorm.

I finally make it inside my resident hall and wait for the elevator with two other girls. The elevator finally opens and as I get in the elevator I drop my ID card. The girl with the dark brown hair bends over and picks it up for me.

She says as she hands it to me, "Oh so you are Isabella Swan."

I raise an eyebrow at her, she seem liked she has heard of me.

The other girl with sandy blondish brown hair eyes widen, "You are the daughter of the Fork's police Chief right?"

I nod, "Um yeah"

The elevator doors open to my floor and it was apparently the other girl's floor too as they roll their suitcases out also.

The sandy brownish blond girl who was a couple inches shorter than me explains, "Angela and I are both from Forks and we had heard the Police Chief's daughter was going to be coming here too."

I nod, "Oh okay. Yeah that is me…but you can call me Bella"

She then holds out her hand, "By the way I am Jessica"

I smile and shake her hand and the other girl does the same and introduces herself as Angela.

Jessica says, "A lot of people from Forks and the surrounding towns come here on scholarship."

So maybe I was wrong about this school being full of rich people, since it seemed a lot of them were here because of scholarships

Angela says, "Yeah we been going here since the freshman year."

Jessica ask, "So what hall are you in?"

I glance at my paper and respond, "Hall C room 307 and my roommates are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale…do you know them?" I was hoping that maybe they were friends of them but by the looks that Jessica and Angela exchanged that hope was squashed.

Jessica says, "They are for sure not here on scholarship. They can actually afford to go here."

Angela nods, "Yeah and Rosalie can be evil…"

I groan internally, _this is just great_.

They both give me an apologetic smile and Angela says, "They probably won't be that bad…you probably not even see them that much….anyway we are in the same hall, if you need to escape you can come to our room!"

I hope she is right and we roll into the hall and they got to their room before I made it to mine so I say bye before getting to my room. My door was open and I peer in and it look to be empty. I sigh in relief that they have not moved in yet. I could be a lone in the dorm for a while and get comfortable.

The room was a suite style room. It had a living area a tiny kitchen area and then we all had our own room, thankfully. I bring my bags into room C, which was my assign room. The room was about the size of my mom's closet, it was small but it was my own personal space which is more than I could ask for.

About 30 minutes later while I was setting up everything in my room. I hear female voices come inside.

"Anyway I am totally over Royce, he is such a scum bag."

The other girl voice responds, "I know and I tried telling you I could just since he was up to no good, Rose, but you never listen to me."

The other girl who I assume is Rosalie sighs, "I know Alice but he was almost royalty in the Republic of Chien. His second or third cousin was like King there…how could I resist."

Alice says, "Where is that?"

Rosalie says, "Some small country off the coast of France."

I hear a sigh, "I can not believe we have to share our suite this year…"

Alice says, "You think she is here, already?"

Rosalie says, "Who knows. Who cares."

Then I stopped listening. I knew there was not way in hell was I was going to fit in with these girls. I would try to change rooms but Emmett and I got into the school at the very last minute and there were only two spots open.

It was now time for our hall meeting, I peek out of my door and see the other girls were still in there rooms so I race out of the suite before I they come out and I have to awkwardly try to start conversation.

I see Jessica and Angela sitting by there door, sitting next to them must be there first roommate. Angela motions we to come over, so I go over and sit next to Angela on the floor.

Jessica says, "This is Lauren."

Lauren gives me a small smile and I say, "Hey I am Bella."

Lauren nod and then I see my new roommates come out of their room.

Angela whispers, "The girl with the blonde hair is Rosalie Hale and the short girl with the short dark brown hair is Alice."

They looked like they had just walked out of an Vanity Fair magazine. They were beautiful and that was not going to help my self esteem. Once again I groan internally.

Jessica leans over Angela and whispers, "Rosalie's father travels a lot, so the Cullens has basically adopted her and her brother. They live with them mostly. Rumor is that her father is actually in jail."

I ask, "What about her mother?"

Angela says, "She died when her and her brother were like two years old, from complications of plastic surgery is what I have heard."

By the looks of Rosalie, I could not even imagine why her mother would need plastic surgery.

Jessica chimes in, "Yeah Alice dates Rosalie's brother Jasper, which is weird because they practically all live together…"

Angela says, "Yeah but their house is huge, they probably put them on opposite sides of the house."

A woman clears her throat interrupting our gossiping.

"Hello, I am Miss. Lisa Sharpon and I will be your Dorm mom. You can come to me for advice or just to talk, though I could never take a place of a parent, I will be your adopted parent for this semester."

She then walks down the hall in her pale pink pants with a white button up shirt. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders, you could tell by her face she was at least in her late thirties.

She finally gets to the rules, "Now this brings me to the rules."

So of the girls sniffle laughs and others groan, Ms. Sharpon ignores that.

She holds up one of her pointer finger and shakes it, "First of all no boys what so ever in these halls. There is a lounge on the 1st floor that you can visit with them. If I do catch boys in your room, there will be consequences. If you have female guest from the other halls or floors, they are welcome until after 7 on weekdays 10 on week nights. Guest off campus has to sign in at the front desk and visiting hours are up after 5 and male guest from off campus are allow up if they are related and have an ID. "

She looks at as all to see if we understand and we all nod. "Now curfew hours are you all have to be in your rooms by 9:00 and lights out at 10:30 on weekdays and on weekends you have to be on your floor by 11pm but you are welcome to visit in the floor lounge, til whatever time as long as you are quiet. Also on weekdays you do not go off campus but on weekends you are free to go off campus but have to be back on campus by 9pm. You can not leave campus with out going out of the gate which you have to slide your student card in, so if students come in late the guard on duty will let us know"

"On weekdays we have a bell that rings a 7am and you have to be dress and in the cafeteria for breakfast by 7:40am before classes start at 8am."

She grins, "Though I know most of you girls would need to wake up before that to be ready in time."

She then tells us about the campus and how we will have a wonderful year here and if we obey all the rooms then she will be nothing but a friend to us but do not get on her bad side.

Finally we are allowed to go back to our rooms or wander the campus, it was almost dinner time. It was Friday, so we had the weekend to get use to the campus.

Angela says, "Hey we are about to go eat dinner, if you want to come with us. We probably go off campus. There is a diner that everyone likes to go to across the street."

I nod, "Yeah sure, just let me go get some money."

Jessica nods, "Okay we have go get our purses too, so we will wait for you out here."

I then go into my room Alice and Rosalie were in there sitting on the seating in the living area.

I smile at them weakly and feel like I should introduce them, "Hi I am Bella."

Rosalie was expressionless and just raises her eyebrows to acknowledge me and goes back to reading her magazine. Alice looks up from texting on her cell phone and says, "Hi. I am Alice and this is Rosalie."

Alice then gets a call and answers it, so I take that my cue to go to my room and get money and leave as quick as possible.

I meet Angela, Lauren, and Jessica and we all walk out together.

We finally make it to the small diner, it was across the street from campus and we set down at a table with 3 other guys. The guys looks look at me up and down, it made me feel self conscious.

Jessica says, "Hey this is Bella." To the boys,

Then she points to each boy, "That is Mike, that is Eric, and that's Ben."

I smile at them all and sit down and say, "nice to meet you."

Angela explains, "She is the Chief Police of Forks, daughter."

Mike says, "Oooh. I am from Forks, do you go often."

I shrugged, "I have the past few summers"

Mike seem to have a confused look, "Well Forks is not that big, how come we have not seen you there."

I explained, "I mostly hanged with people from La. Push."

Mike seem to understand and said, "Yeah we would all go there often but I guess we just missed you…"

We order our food and they all gossip about some of the other students in the diner eating and laugh about the speeches all their dorm moms or the boys call the hall advisors. I kept to my self mostly listening.

I then see my brother walk in and looks over and gives me a wave, seem satisfied that I appear to have made friends before sitting down with some guys that look to be foot ball players. My brother never had a hard time making friends he could fit in with anybody.

Lauren bites her lip looking over at brother, "So is that Emmett Swan, your brother?"

I nod. Of course if they had heard about me coming to this school, they would heard about my brother.

Jessica giggles, "He is really hot."

Mike, Ben, and Eric roll their eyes at the girls oogling over my brother.

Eric then gives me a cheesy grin, "Guess hotness runs in the family, for you."

My face had to turn a crimson red and Mike punches him the shoulder, "Stop, you are just scaring her."

Everyone laughs.

I then seem my new roommates walk in with two guys that were just as attractive as the two of them.

I ask Angela and Jessica, "Who are those guys with Alice and Rosalie?"

Angela whispers, "The blond on with the curly hair, is Jasper and the other one is Edward."

Edward face turn towards me when he walked by, maybe he heard Angela say his name, I do not know but I caught a glimpse of his beautiful green eyes. He had bronze hair, tall and lean but muscular, he was wearing a dark black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly. I had to strop staring; he was way out of my league.

Jessica says noticing me staring, "Jasper is Rosalie's twin, whom is dating Alice but Edward is single he is apparently too good for anybody, so he is not worth to even try to pursue."

Lauren says bitterly, "Yeah usually just sleeps with girls and then don't call back or anything…"

I figure she has had experience with them and I say nervously, "Oh no, no…I was not planning on pursuing him…"

Finally the subject was changed about the teachers and I tuned out the conversation, and could not help but still glances at Edward. If you would have saw him you would understand, he looked like a Greek God.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend went fairly quickly and I got to know my new friends. I still did not feel I completely fit in, Jessica seem to be a little nervous with how Mike gives me attention and maybe a little fake in wanting to be my friend. Lauren did not seem to care for me one way or another, just puts up with me because Angela and Jessica befriended me. But Angela seems to be genuine and I enjoyed her company.

Who would have known, weird Bella Swan made friends and have guys interested in her, even if I weren't interested in the few that had shown interest in me.

I wake up way before the bell and get ready. I meet Jessica, Angela, and Lauren in the lobby. There were only 50 people in each grade, so we were in most of the same classes. Except biology, Angela and Jessica explained they had taken it this summer because they wanted to get it out of the way and take biology II, so next year when they are seniors they could also take some college classes. I had actually took a an Advance biology class freshman year which was in the honors program, at my old school, I would of opt out of taking Biology 1…but the rules did not apply here so I had to still take Biology 1.

Well we go to our first 3 classes they all go about the same, teacher explains the syllabus and the rules for about an hour. It was finally time for lunch, we all gather into the cafeteria, where we meet up with the boys, Ben, Eric, Mike, and Tyler.

I feel that I may tune out my new friends a little too much. I just was not interested in the latest gossip or whatever else they were talking about at the moment. I could not help glance at the corner two tables that had The Cullens and the Hales. Also a few other people set there that seem to be also pretty rich. Edward laughing as a girl with hair the shade of honey, who is equally beautiful, seems to tell him a joke.

I wonder if they may have some sort of romantic relationship. That surprised me that I actually felt a ping of jealously in the pit of my stomach. I have not even met the guy.

Finally I split from my friends to go to Biology class. I notice when I walked in there, everyone seem to be already pair up at the tables, the only seat open up was with…Edward.

My heart started beating a million times a second; I could not possibly sit by him. He probably figured out who I was because I am sure his sister explained their unfortunate extra roommate Bella, who is weird and clumsy. I had tripped over the cord to Rosalie's laptop going to my room a couple of days ago. She laughed at me, not sure what Alice did because I raced to my room because I was so embarrassed.

I take a deep breath and sit next to him. I do not look over at him, but I hear him let out a sigh, like he was annoyed or something. I nervously grip on to my notebook and wait for the teacher to come in, it was a minute pass 1, and he should be here now.

Finally a short stature man with glasses comes in the class almost dropping the handful of papers in his hands. He says, "Hey I am Mr. Molina." He then drops the papers on his desk and he writes it on the board in big letters.

He then talks about the syllabus before starting to teach. I open my notebook and start taking notes, I can see Edward keeps glancing over me and if looks could kill, his would.

What was his problem? I have done nothing to him for him to act like this. I finally get the guts to look at him straight in the eye and he looks at me but then instantly puts eyes back on the board. He was also sitting at the edge of the desk, so he can be as far from me as possible. I could feel tears fighting to come out but I hold them back.

"Hello miss." I look up and see Mr. Molina was looking right at me. I wonder how long he was trying to get my attention.

I say, "Huh." Could not think of an intelligent word to say, my emotions were too messed up.

"What is the most common element in the human body?" he asked me

I answer, "Oxygen, it makes up 65 percent in the body."

Mr. Molina smiles and says, "Very good, Bella."

He then goes on with his teaching.

Finally the bell rang and Edward seemed he could not get out of the class any quicker. I sigh and Mike comes up to my desk and smirks, "What did you say to Edward? He look pissed off during the whole class?"

I mumble walking out, "I did not do anything. I have never even talked to him…"

Mike puts a hand on my shoulder, "Do not let him bother you. He is a freak anyway."

I give him an appreciative smile even though for some odd reason I wanted to defend Edward but instead kept on walking. I go through the rest of my classes Edward was in most but set in the back on the opposite side of the room, I could not look at him without turning around.

Now it was time for the last class of today. The class I had dreaded, "PE"

I walk out of the dressing room in the white tee shirt and red shorts that was the uniform for PE. I see Edward, Alice, and a bunch of the others that were in his lunch group earlier. I do not make eye contact with them. I just wanted to get this day over with and lock myself in my room.

I manage to hit Mike in the head with the volleyball and I apologize a thousand of times and then Mike gratefully make sure he hits all the volleyballs that goes my way. Finally the horrible day was over with and I can head to my room and take a shower.

After I get out of the shower, I have two miss calls, one from my father and the other from my mother.

I call them both try sound like nothing was wrong. My father did not notice anything with my mood but my mom did and had to spend an hour convincing her that I was fine.

I get up finally and towel dry my hair and start brushing it and my phone rings, I grab and see Jacob's name pop up, I had no idea why he was calling, I roll my eyes and answer the phone, "Hello?"

Jacob says, "Hey Bells."

I say, "Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I just calling you because your dad told me you were going to The Meyers Academy, it is only a couple of hours from here right?"

I say, "Yep."

Jacob replies, "Be nice to have you closer."

I take an exaggerated breath, "Jake you do know I did not choose this school to be near you. I meant what I said in July. I just want to be friends."

Jake's tone of voice changed, "I do not even understand why you broke up with me? If it is because of what Paul told you about that me and that girl, is not true."

I say, "All we did was fight when I was in Forks this summer…I just think we have grown apart"

Jake sighs, "I wish you would change your mind…"

'

I say softly, "I do not think I am…"

Jake replies, I could tell he was hurt by his voice, "Well. I think I am going to go, bye Bells."

I say fighting the tears, "Bye Jake."

He then hangs up and I throw my phone on my bed. I was tired of this drama; I liked it better when it was just me. I did not have to worry about this crap. This was going to be a long semester and I know it.

Well I went through the Tuesday and Wednesday without making eye contact at Edward Cullen at all, it was beginning to feel like a routine.

Though Thursday was lab day and since we were partners we were going to have to do a project together. I was dreading Biology today. I sit down like I do everyday avoiding contact with Edward.

But today I hear him clear his throat and say, "Hey."

His voice made my heart skip and I think I may of swoon. But I had to compose myself, he has been an ass for the past three days and now he wants to talk to me?

I look at him, which was a mistake because I almost melted and I smiled when I said, "Hey."

Stupid hormones.

He smiles with his beautiful green eyes, "I am Edward. I am sorry I have not introduced myself."

I dart my eyes back to the board and mutter, "Yeah instead you have been giving me the death glare all week."

I glance at him and his beautiful lips turn into a line and say, "You notice that?"

I just nod and hear him say, "Sorry."

I say playing with my notebook, "I just do not understand why you would do that…I don't even know you."

Edward shrugs, "I just did not like you at first."

My heart drops at that answer, how could he not like me he has never met me.

I exclaimed, "How can you not like me? This is the first I have even talked to you."

Edward sighs, "Your dad and I are not the greatest of friends. And a friend of yours told me that he sent you here to spy on me, so he could bust me doing something illegal and get me kicked out."

I look at him shocked, "What? That is a lie! I only came here because my mom is traveling with her husband and my dad just got married and has a baby on the way and there was not room for me and my brother."

Edward nods, "I believe you now…"

I was annoyed and snap, "Maybe you should not assume and try to get to know someone before believing a stupid rumor."

Edward seem as if he was going to comment on that but class had started and we were the first to finish our project.

Edward whispers, "Look I am sorry Bella."

I do not know why I was surprised he knew my name. I fail and look at him and my heart beats rapidly once again.

I ask, "What have you done to get on my dad's bad side."

I figure he had been arrested a couple of times since my dad is the chief of police.

Edward sighs, "I speed a lot and get caught sometimes, and also he has busted a lot of parties we throw at my house, when my parents are gone."

I nod and say, "Oh."

The bell rings and I get up and say, "Well it was good talking to you and glad we could get that clear up."

I then get out as quick as possible because I had to remind myself he was way out of my league.

Mike catches up to me and says in neutral tone, "So I saw you talking to Edward…"

I can not believe Mike is jealous just what I needed but I sigh, "Yeah we had some misunderstanding…"

I then wonder if Mike was the one who told Edward that stupid rumor about me, I turn and look at him, "Do you know about anyone saying I was brought her to spy on Edward?"

Mike looks at me confused, "Nooo….Is that why you are here?"

I say instantly, "No! It is just someone told him that…that is why he has been giving me the cold shoulder the past three days…but it is totally untrue."

Mike shrugs, "It was not me. I do not talk to that freak."

I roll my eyes at his insult to Edward, he clearly is jealous of Edward.

I head to my other class and then finally it was time for P.E. Edward was already dress out and manages to look over at me and smile. I could not help but smile back, I was way too attracted to this guy. I was supposed to be still mad at him but it was hard to stay angry.

We played Volleyball again, Edward was team captain and he picked me to be on his team. Edward hit all the balls from flying at my face. I appreciated it. But I was still mad at him. Mike was on the other team and he was green with jealously.

After the game he gives me a crooked smile and says, "So since I have saved your life like thirty times within an hour, do you forgive me?"

I roll my eyes, "No…because in the process of saving my life…you won the game. So how do I know you were only trying to win the game and the only way to do so…is keep the balls from coming to me?"

Edward seems to ponder on what I said then replys, "Good assumption, but I could care less if I win a little P.E. match in Volleyball…now if this was Baseball…it would be a different story."

I shrug, I was not in the mood to be amuse, by the Greek God…his beauty will not intoxicate me into falling into his charming ways.

Edward could see I was not humored and sighs…he almost looked defeated, "Look Bella…I was an ass and I just wish you would forgive me…lets start off fresh."

I could tell he was being honest. He looked as if he really wanted me to accept his apology.

I sigh, "Fine I forgive you."

Edward looked pleased, "Thanks."

I say, "Well I need to go now, glad we could clear all this up."

I then brush past him to get my stuff and go to my room. I also got a whiff of him and even though he was dripping with sweat, he still smelled like heaven.

Edward calls out, "Cool. I will see you in class tomorrow…I guess."

I nod and wave before leaving the gym.

When I got up to my suite, Alice was sitting in the living area and she looks up and smiles at me, "Hey Bella."

I was surprised she actually acknowledge me, usually when I came in I may get a smile from her but usually her and Rosalie would be deep in conversation.

I say, "Hey."

Alice says, "How has been your day?"

I was still shock that she was striking up a conversation with me.

She was still looking at me waiting for an answer, I stuttered, "Um…good, how about you?"

Alice grins, "I had a good day. My brother mentions you a lot, you two are lab partners right?"

I nod, "Yeah we are..." What would he have to talk about, we have not even talked until today.

I was sweaty and probably reek, I smile at her, "I really need to take a shower…"

Alice was also still in her gym clothes and she giggles, "Yeah me too. I waited because I just wanted to talk to you, since you are my new roomie and we haven't even spoken to each other."

I smile, "Yeah, we should talk more."

Alice agrees and I head back to my room to take a shower.

After I was done showering I got dress in a teeshirt and jeans. I then did some homework.

I get a text from Angela, "Hey girl! We are all hanging out at the courtyard, if u wanna come."

I figure I did enough homework and brush my hair before heading out. As I was walking outside towards the courtyard someone grabs me by the shoulders and I scream.

I turn around and it was Emmett, I was trying to catch my breath, "Emmett you idiot."

He was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

He finally catches his breath and say, "I am sorry sis but I just saw you and could not resist."

I roll my eyes, "What do you want?"

Emmett smiles, "I just have not talked to you lately. So I have seen you have made friends."

I nod, "Yeah, they are nice.."

Emmett ask, "How about your roommates."

I say, "I rarely talk to them but Alice Cullen seems nice, not so sure about Rosalie Hale."

Emmett nods, "Yeah I have their brothers….Edward and Jasper."

My heart jumps at Edward's name. I ask "So how are they?"

Emmett shrugs, "They are cool, and we joke around a lot, becoming good friends actually."

Of course he could make friends with anyone.

Emmett pats on the back, "Speaking of that…I am meeting them and their sisters to play some cards and stuff…"

He gives me a tight hug and says, "Bye Sis! I will see you later."

I say "bye" as he runs off.

I finally make it over the courtyard and meet up with everyone. Eric yells out, "Hey Bells! Are you ready for some capture the flag."

I shrugged, "I do not even know what that is…"

Everyone laughs and Angela says, "It is a game, its easy you can be on my team."

I agree and we get bases set and they end up sending me to try to get to the other side to get the flag. As I was trying to be as quiet as possible to try to get the flag, I see over at a picnic area Emmett, the Cullens, the Hales and the rest of their gang. I see that honey color hair girl sitting in Edwards lap. A felt huge ping of jealously come over me and I trip over a tree branch and fall. Someone heard me and Eric tags, "We got you. You have to come with me."

I look over when I get up and see Edward looking at me, my face turns red and I look away. I felt like an idiot. I hope he did not see me fall. I was already humiliated that I have a crush on a guy who is dating a Greek goddess. Eric has my hand and leads me over to the base. I really was not in the mood to play this stupid game anymore.

I was angry at Edward again because he can ruin my day so easily. He did not really do anything this time but having these unbelievable good looks and giving me that damn crooked smile earlier today that makes my heart do weird things. Now just one look of him with that Greek goddess has put me back into a bad mood.

"Stupid beautiful boy" I mutter to myself.

Eric raises an eyebrow, "What did you say."

I shake my head, "nothing."

_A.N. Okay so this story is only in its first stages. More to come SOON! _

_Hope you enjoyed it so far. _


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks went by and Edward and I would meet up in Biology everyday. Every Thursday was lab day and we always the first to be finished, so we would talk. I stay off the subject of if he was dating anyone, because I have seen that honey hair girl all over him.

The bell rang in Biology and I smile and say, "See you in PE."

Edward stood there and hesitated to ask me something. I waited for him to ask me but then he sighs, "Never mind. Yeah I will see you in PE."

He then grabs his things and walks out. I shrugged it off and start walking to my next class and Angela catches up to me, "Hey Bella!"

I look over and smile at her, "Hey."

Angela leans close, "So I have heard that you talk to Edward a lot."

I shrugged, "I mean we are Biology partners and we talk then, it is really nothing special."

Angela eyes brighten, "Yeah but Edward rarely talks to anyone but his posse'."

I roll my eyes and turn to Angela, "Let me guess Mike, told you I had been talking to Edward in class."

Angela giggles, "Mike has the hugest crush on you, he is so jealous."

I shake my head, "I don't understand that guy."

Angela says, "Mike or Edward?"

I say walking into class, "Guys in general."

Angela laughs as we take our normal seats.

Finally school was over and I walk in my suite and Alice was waiting in the living room for me. This has also been a routine the past three weeks. Rosalie had cheerleading practice, so she was never there anymore at that time. Alice and I would chat for an hour after PE. I really liked her as a friend.

Alice says, "Hey Bella!"

I smile and sit down on the couch, "Hey!"

Alice and I talk about our day and Alice chats about her and Jasper.

Alice says, "It is refreshing talking to you. I mean I love Rose and all but she is always so worry about her own problems…"

I nod and say, "Yeah it is good to have someone to talk to…"

Alice says, "Oh have you been invited to the party?"

I looked at her confused, "What party?"

Alice seems to mumble something, sounded like stupid Edward…but I must have misheard.

Alice says standing up, "Well we usually throw a huge party and we invite all the students here, because if we don't…we will be ratted out."

I ask, "Where do you throw it at?"

Alice says, "On the other end of the campus near the boy's dorms. There is an old building that is not used anymore and we throw it there…"

I figure this party was not exactly approved by the faculty here. I have never done anything rebellious.

I hesitate, "I..I…don't know…"

Alice grabs my hands and her face turns into a pout, "Pleasssse. You can go with Rose and me."

I say, "Alice, I doubt Rose would enjoy to have me tag along with you guys. She does not seem to like me."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Rose barely likes anyone but herself. She will not mind, I promise!"

I sigh and say, "Okay. I will go but only for a little while."

Alice jumps up and down and claps. She says before running in her room, "Be ready at 7pm tomorrow!"

I groan and I head to my bedroom.

I was not that excited about going to some party with hormonal teenagers, even though I was one of those hormonal teenagers, I just was not like most people my age. I rather sit in my room and read. I would also have to go and watch Edward's beautiful girlfriend and him flirt. Well I would try not to watch but one glance seeing those two together would remind me how impossible it would for him to ever fall for plain Bella.

I do some homework before I head to dinner after I am done with dinner I walked back to the dorm with my new friends Jessica and Angela. They asked if I wanted to hang out in their dorm but I was ready to just go to bed. They also mention the party which I let them know Alice had invited me; they had weird expressions on their face but did not ask any questions.

I was awoken that morning by someone giggling and then I could hear a familiar male's voice. I pull myself out of bed and swing my door open; my mouth gapes open at the sight of Rosalie in what it seems nothing but a skimpy robe leaning on her door and Emmett pulling his tee shirt on.

Emmett turns around and see's me he kind of has a guilty expression on his face, "Uh hey sis…"

Rosalie looks at the two of us curiously and then gives Emmett a peck on the cheek, "Baby. I think I am going to take a shower, I had a good time last night." I wanted to gag, she then enters her room leaving Emmett and I alone in the living area.

I spit out, "If our dorm mom catches you here you will be kicked out and then you will be stuck in Forks with Dad's new family."

Emmett rolls his eyes, "Sis you are too uptight. I will not get caught…this is like my 3rd time here…"

I just look at him in shock and the sigh, "You are an idiot."

Emmett smirks, "Whatever. Anyway I think Rose may be the one…"

I roll my eyes. He has said that about 15 different girls in the last 2 years.

Emmett says, "No I mean it this time. I like her a lot….I mean I could possibly love her."

I say in a lower voice hoping she will not hear, "Her? Why? She is not very nice and vain."

Emmett shakes his head, "You just don't know her like I do…"

I mutter, "Great the ice princess may be my future sister in law…"

Emmett then says, "Anyway what about you and Edward?"

I look at him confused, "What do you mean? He is only my biology partner and we do not even talk to each other out of class."

Emmett says, "Well, I have heard that you two talk a lot and that he has the hots for you, and I think you should stay away from him. Dad had told me he was a troublemaker in Forks…"

I roll my eyes at him, "Like you the one to talk…you are not exactly a goody too shoes either."

Emmett says, "Just he is rumor to have slept with a lot of girls and then pay no attention to them afterwards and I just think you should keep your distance."

I knew there was no chance of Edward and I ever getting together but I was annoyed by my brother's over protectiveness so I reply, "I will do what I please…"

Emmett threatens, "If I find out you two get together, I will kick his ass."

Emmett then looks at his watch and says before I can respond, "I got to go before Sharpon wakes up…."

I look at him angrily, "Please do not try to tell me what to do, and you are only a year older than me, what is your right to boss me around like I am some little kid?"

Emmett says before heading out the door, "Because apparently you are incapable of making right choices when you date, remember that punk Jacob?" Then he closes the door.

I stomp back in my room annoyed and angry at my brother. I look at the clock and it was 5:10 am, which only made me angrier that he woke me up so early. I then take a shower and get ready and look over my Algebra for the quiz today.

I head into Biology class and Edward was sitting in his usual place, he smiled at me when I walked in the door. I set down and we made small talk like usual and he mentions, "You look tired…"

I could not help thinking that was a codeword for _you look like crap_.

I shrugged, "Yeah…I woke up too early."

Edward nods, "Yeah I woke up a little early too because my roommate likes to stomp around when he comes in from staying in his girlfriend's dorm."

I raise an eyebrow, "Let me guess, Emmett?"

Edward gives me a crooked smile, "Yeah. I guess he was the one that woke you up early since he is going out with your roommate."

I nod, "Yep. Also he is my brother and we got into an argument before we left."

I do not know why I was telling this to Edward, it was some what personal but I just felt like I could tell him anything.

Edward says, "Oh. I did not know he was your brother…I should of since you two do have the same last names…just Emmett and I don't talk much I guess."

I was surprised that he actually knew my last name.

He then gives me a crooked smile, "You also a lot more cuter than he is…I just don't see the family resemblance."

I blush…I was sure he was just joking around, he did not really mean that I was "cute."

I smirk, "Yeah that is okay, I pity that you share a dorm with him."

He laughs, his laugh makes my heart rate rise, "Yeah and I pity that you have to share a dorm with my sister. She can be a little hyper."

I smile, "Nah. I like her."

Edward says, "She seems to like you too. She talks about you a lot."

Then the teacher comes and calls attention to class and we focus on the class. I wonder what possibly Alice could say about me to Edward.

The boring lecture was over and I gather my books, Edward asked, "So do you know about the party tonight."

I nod, "Yeah Alice invited me."

He gives me his crooked smile and says, "Good. I guess I will see you there."

I smile and nod before he heads out of class.

After PE was done, I walk into my dorm and Alice has a huge grin on her face and exclaims, "The party is tonight! So what are you wearing?"

I shrugged and say, "I don't know."

Alice looks at me in shock, "You do not know?? Do you want me to help?"

I shake my head, "No that is okay. I probably just wear some jeans and a shirt…not a big deal."

Alice frowns, "Jeans and a shirt? Please let me help."

I say, "If you want to you…"

Before I can finish the sentence she runs in my room, I follow her and see her digging through my closet.

She throws out a black pair of skinny jeans on my bed, which my mom bought me and never wore; I just prefer normal blue jeans. She then throws out like 5 shirts on the bed and then commands "Try all these on and let me see how they look…"

I whine, "Do I have to?? I was planning on taking a nap until 6 and then get ready…"

Alice puts her hands on her tiny waist, "Bella really you think an hour is enough time to get ready?"

I shrug and she then orders again, "Try these on. I will be waiting outside your door."

I groan but I give in, she may be tiny but she was fierce.

I first try on the red button up silky blouse that my mom had bought me, in case I needed something nice to wear at some function here and I pull on the black skinny jeans. I walk out and Alice scrunches her nose, "Nah." I then turn around and try on the next 2 shirts, which she scrunched up her nose at both of them. I then try on the fourth shirt it was a deep blue and the material made it look kind of sparkly and it had a scoop neck that showed off a bit of the little cleavage I had and it was a tank top which I knew I would be cold.

Alice asks when I walk out, "Where is the cardigan?"

I look at her confuse, "Cardigan?"

She nods, "Yeah I laid it out with the four shirts…it goes with that tank top."

I may not be that educated in what the appropriate clothing articles names and what was their function. I had thought it was another shirt. I walk in and put it on and I was going to button but it had not buttons so I left it open. Alice claps with delight, "You look great! So now we have to decide on shoes."

She goes back into my room and pulls out a pair of black ballet flats that I had never worn, which were also bought by my mom, I slide them on and Alice seemed please.

I look in the mirror and was pretty satisfied, I looked dressed up but it was still me.

Alice smiles, "You see that was not so hard. Now you should take a shower and I can then fix your hair."

I say, "I have to go and eat dinner."

Alice says, "I will order Pizza…"

Pizza did sound good so I give in once again and she leaves my room and I get in the shower. I was not too sure if I wanted to go to this party but I could not back out now. If I did I would have to face the wrath of Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

After I took a shower, Alice put some type of hair product in my hair that made my wavy hair into bouncy curls. It was almost 7 now and I had just got done getting ready. I hear a knock on my door.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice said on the other side of the door.

I grab my keys and throw them in a purse she had let me borrow and open the door. Alice looked as if she had just walked of a Vogue magazine. She was wearing a dress that came a few inches above her knee, it was lace material and had short sleeves. It was black and a tiny blue belt that was wrap around her waist she had also black leggings and high heels. Her short bob hair do was flipped out.

I say, "Alice you look great."

Alice smiles and says, "Well so do you." She looks at her watch and then yells.

"Rose are you ready, yet?"

Rose then comes out the door she is wearing a pink silky dress that has a deep neck line showing off a lot of cleavage. Her long blond hair was style like a 20s movie star.

We three then leave and head to the party. I felt awkward walking the two of them. I felt like a plain peasant walking with royalty. I did not fit in. Alice chatted the whole way and I listened, Rosalie was too concern with texting on her phone.

Finally we arrived and Alice grabs my hand, "I want you to meet Jasper!"

She leads me over to a guy with blond curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Alice runs up and gives him a peck on the lips and she gives me a dazzling smile, "This is my boyfriend Jasper."

Then she looks at Jasper, "And baby this is my roommate Bella."

Jasper holds out his hand and says in southern accent, "Nice to meet you Bella. I have heard a lot about you."

I shake his hand and say, "And I have also heard a lot about you."

He jokes, "Hopefully not all bad."

Alice playfully hits him on the shoulder,

They laugh at one another, I could see instantly what attracts her to Jasper, he is very charming. I wonder why he seems to have a southern accent and his twin Rosalie did not.

Alice says, "Well Jasper and I are about to get something drink. Would you like anything?"

I shake my head, "No I am fine. You two go on, don't worry about me."

Alice gives me a hug and whispers, "If you get something to drink do not lay it down, there are some pervs in here that will put something in it…"

She and Jasper then goes through the crowd.

I look around and wonder who had decorated. The building you could tell was very old and kind of run down, but it was clean and had colorful lights streamed around the building and just very well decorated. I wondered who actually decorated it…

I also wonder why the building seems to still have electricity, if it had been abandon. It also seems to be well heated, which I thankful for because this cardigan was a little thin and it has been getting a lot colder during the nights.

I see Angela and Jessica with the rest of the gang standing together so I make my way over there.

Angela's eyes got wide when she saw me, "Wow Bella you look amazing."

Jessica nods agreeing with Angela. Which only made the boys start to stare too; it made me a little self conscious.

I blush and say, "Thanks. You all look great too."

Jessica was wearing some white short shorts with a black tank top that had rhinestones on the neck line and flip flops. I could not help wonder if she was freezing walking over here in that suit. Angela was wearing a gray sweater dress with black leggings and wedge shoes. Lauren though was wearing a very short sleeveless red bubble dress with no tights and stilettos.

Mike kind moves toward me and says, "So winter formal is in December, have you found a date?"

As he was talking I spotted Edward standing a few feet away, he was standing by his girlfriend. I really only assume she was his girlfriend since she was all over him a few weeks ago and they would look perfect together. They were also standing with a group of people including Alice and Jasper. I knew my place and it was not with that crowd, so I try to not stare.

I feel a hand around my shoulder and it was Eric, he says, "Mike Mike…you know she would not go with you…because she wants to go with me."

Mike says, "Oh is that right? Really?" The two then playfully shove each other which gave me time to escape. I head to where the beverages were and I hoped there was something non alcoholic. I open several ice chests and found nothing but bear and wine coolers. I then hear this smooth voice, "Hey are looking for anything particular."

I look up and see a guy that I believe was on the football team with Emmett, he had long golden blond hair that was pull into a pony tail, tall, muscular, and his looks were plain, nothing that I am attractive to.

I say, "Just something non alcoholic."

He then gives me an open can of coco cola and says, "Here you go, I promise I did not drink out of it…"

I hesitate and say, "No that is okay, I don't want to take your coke."

He gives me a smile that I am not sure if I am comfortable with, he says, "Well I saw you digging through the ice chest and felt bad that I got the last non alcoholic drink…I mean I have had already like three cokes, please take mine."

I smile and take it hoping he will just leave me alone. Alice's words pop in my head about being careful with your drinks.

He though keeps staring at me and says, "Well you can drink it." I felt like snow white when the wicked witch gives her the poison apple.

I then hear Edward behind me, "James I doubt Emmett will be too happy with you giving his sister a spiked drink."

James looks across my shoulder at Edward, glaring but he says nothing and walks away.

I turn to Edward and sigh in relief and Edward takes the coke out of my hand and throws it in the trashcan.

I smile weakly, "Thanks. I just knew there was something not right about him."

Edward nods, "Just to warn you he may not stop trying to seduce you. He has been accused of rape several times and it is rumored his dad, who is a lawyer, has given the victims money to shut up."

That made me cringe and I could see Emmett finding out and being thrown in the jail for beating the hell out of James.

I say, "Um do not tell Emmett about any of this…he will over react and end up in jail or something."

Edward nods, "Your secret is safe with me even though he would have every right to over react, James needs to get the crap beating of him…I would do it, but I do not think it would solve anything and I would for sure be thrown into prison…"

He then paused looking as if he said too much. I decide to just change the subject.

I look around the party and say, "So I am sure your girlfriend is wondering where you are now."

Edward raises an eyebrow, "My girlfriend?"

I nod, "Yeah the girl I saw in your lap a few weeks ago. She is tall, reddish hair…"

Edward says, "Oh Tanya? No, she is not my girlfriend more like ex girlfriend but we broke up a year ago…she just flirts too much. She would flirt with a tree if there were not a male around her at all times…"

I try to hide the smile that crept on my face. I was happy he was single though still out of my league.

Edward ask, "How about that guy that night who you were holding hands with, dark hair, glasses…"

I had a disgust look on my face, "Who Eric? Heck no. We were playing some game and he caught me so he was taking me back to their base…"

Edward smiles and could of sworn he said, "Good."

The music was loud with Lady Gaga blaring out the speakers. I was not a very big fan of the music. Edward and I had to yell to talk to one another. I also was a little scare that Emmett would see us talking and make some huge scene.

I then look over to my right and figure out Emmett probably will not remember most of this night when I hear, "Chug Chug Chug" and it is Emmett trying to guggle down a gallon of beer.

Edward says really close to my ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nod and then I follow him as we try to push our selves through the crowd and out the door. I felt relief when I got outside because I could breathe but then again I was very cold.

Edward suggest, "Do you want to go to our lounge?"

I nod and we go into their lounge, It was filled with overstuff couches, flat screen tvs and video games. A few guys were in there playing some video game but they pause and stare at me. Thinking they don't get out much besides going to class. I felt a little awkward.

I then ask bravely, "Can I see your room?" I do not know why, I just felt brave. I have just attended my first party with underage drinking even though I did not participate in the illegal drinking I did feel wild and crazy.

Edward gives me a crooked a smile and says, "Sure."

As we got past the front desk because the woman on duty at the desk was busy talking on the phone she did not see us pass then we got on the elevator, I was going to forbidden territory, in a boy's dorm. I then got nervous and ask, "You do not think your dorm dad will catch us?" I had no idea what to call their person who is over their dorm hall…so I just said dad since ours in called a dorm mom.

Edward laughs, "Dorm dad? Well our R.A. Tim is like a 30 year old frat boy. He is probably at the party too."

The elevator opens and I follow Edward out and he grabs my hand and we run to his door and briskly opens it and pulls me in and slams it shut.

I raise an eyebrow, "I thought you were not afraid of getting caught."

Edward says, "Well there is still a chance he may catch us…I was just being safe."

I laugh and look around the room and notice the broken coffee table and look at him, Edward explains, "Your brother and Jasper likes to get in wrestling matches and have broken a few things."

I sigh, "I promise to make sure he pays half of what he owes for the broken stuff."

Edward shrugs, "Nah it is fine."

Edward the opens one of the doors to the room and says, he seemed nervous, "This is my room."

I walk in and it was neat, the bed made up and I walk around and notice on his shelf he had some family photos I say, "So Jasper and Rosalie are in most of these picture, they must be really close to the family."

Edward says looking over my shoulder, "Well about 5 years ago their dad got into some trouble with law from embezzling some money. So he is in prison. My father agree to let them live with us."

I nod, "How about their mother where is she?"

Edward says, "She has some problems. They have not seen her in 10 years; she has schizophrenia and refuses to take her meds."

I could see why Rosalie acted so cold towards everyone, because her family has messed up left her and her brother orphaned.

I nod and then see a picture of a young woman that look a lot like Edward, the picture seem to been taken in the 80s, I ask "Who is this?"

Edward replies, "It is a long story. I doubt you want to hear about it…"

It only made me more curious

I reply, "I have time."

Edward takes a breath and he had a blank expression on his face, "It is my birth mother. My dad and birth mother were not married when she got pregnant with me. They were college sweethearts and after my dad's 2nd year of medical school she got pregnant. He did take full responsibility and my mom moved in with him and later gave birth to me. So she took care of me while my dad finished medical school. My dad had work long hours for his internship and residency. Then one day my dad came home, I was 3 years old, he found me alone and a note saying, "Dear Carlisle, I just can not do this anymore. Sorry." All her stuff was gone and it was just me and him."

I felt guilty for bringing up bad memories and said, "I am sorry."

Edward shrugs, "No it is okay. Anyway Esme who was also my mom's cousin had come to help search for my mother because her family was worried, they eventually found my mom, who was working in a diner in a town about three hours away and she just begged to just be left alone. It broke my dad's heart and Esme who was a single mom with a daughter my age, comfort my dad and eventually they fell in love."

I say, "So Alice is really your cousin?"

Edward laughs, "It is not as incest it may seem but yeah she is my stepsister and cousin. And Esme is like a mother to me and Carlisle is like a father to Alice so I guess everything work out for the best."

I nod and then bend down looking at the CDs and say, "You have a lot classical music."

Edward says, "Yeah it relaxes me."

I pull out one of the Cds and say, "Claire de lune is one of my favorites."

He grabs the CD out my hand puts in the cd player and says, "Wow so you are fan of classical music."

I shrug, "Yeah my mom played a lot of it in the car when I was younger."

The music flowed through the room and it was a relief from the pop music blaring at the party.

He takes my hand and puts the other around my waist, my heart skips a few beats. I look at him confused and he smiles at me, "What?"

I say, "I don't dance…"

He places on of my hands on his shoulder and takes the other into his hand and says softly, "It's not hard."

I try to dance with him without stumbling or stepping on his feet, which I did not succeed, when I trip and fell forward into him but he caught me.

My head was against his chest, I could hear his heart beating and him breathing. I realize my body was pressed pretty tightly against him, since his arms were tightly around me. I did not know what to do I briskly pull a way and look up at him, and say blushing, "I am so sorry."

Edward pulls his hand through his perfect hair, "Don't be."

I shake my head, "I am just clumsy. It is a good day if I don't bruise my self, sprain something, or break a bone."

Edward laughs.

I look at him, "I am serious. I am a walking time bomb."

Edward gives me a crooked smile and says, "Well I will keep close so you don't harm your self."

I smirk, "Keeping to close to me, may be bad for your health."

Edward shrugs, "I am willing to risk it. My father is a doctor, I will be fine."

I could not help thinking that he could quite possibly be coming on to me. Then I remember Emmett telling me about the rumor that Edward only sleeps with girls and then has nothing to with them the next day.

"Why?" I ask.

Edward looks at me confuse, "Why what?"

"Why would you want to stay close to me…I mean after tonight we will just separate and go with our normal lives right…me with my group and you with yours. Only time we speak will be in Biology."

Edward looks at me, kind of hurt, "Why is that how you would rather it be?"

I shake my head, "No. But I can not fathom why you would want to hang out with me; I am plain, clumsy, and pretty dull. I am not like Rosalie or Tanya…"

Edward nods, "You are right."

I felt like he stab me in the heart.

He places his hands on my shoulder making me look into his beautiful green eyes, he had a goofy smile on his face, "You are not like Rosalie and Tanya and yes you are clumsy."

He smiles, "But you are wrong about being plain and dull. You have no idea what you do to me Bella. I look forward to our talks in Biology."

I look at him and had a hard time believing what he was saying. I did not feel like I was worth his time.

He then does something that caught me off guard, he kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle before I had time to respond he release and backed up looking at me in shock.

His long fingers touch his lips and he looks at me concern, "I am sorry. I…I did not mean to do that…I should have asked you or warn you…I just could not resist…"

I was flattered and I lick my lip still taste his sweet lips on mine, "Do not apologize. I had been dreaming of you doing that since the first I lay eyes on you."

He smiles really and says in a soft voice, "Well I am all about making dreams coming true."

He cups his hand around my face and his lips meet mine again but this time I respond as I move my lips with him, he backed up and fell on his bed bringing me with him.

I fell on top of him and laughed and said, "I told you I was a hazard…"

Edward rolls me over so his propped over me and gives me his dazzling smile, "Never." His lips meet mine again and he was very sweet and not forceful at all. He kept our kissing PG 13 rated and his hands never went above or below my waist, as much as I wished they would.

We finally came up for air.

We lay side by side on his tiny bed, his face only inches away from mine, gazing into each other's eyes.

I tell him about my family and life before school. He listens and takes in every word. He lets me know a few things about him.

I say, "I am not sure what we are but we probably should keep it from Emmett…he threatens to kick your ass if he finds out we were together…"

Edward nods, "Okay…even though I think I could take him…but I can not risk getting into another fight…which reminds me that maybe we ought to keep this from your dad too."

I say, "So what did you exactly do to piss my dad off?"

Edward says, "Well in 8th and 9th grade I became bit of a problem child, which was around the time we move to Forks. My mother came back in the picture starting all this drama and I started to resent my dad and Esme, so I may have vandalized a few places in the area and get in fights with some people in La. Push…"

I bite my lip, "With whom in La. Push…"

Edward's face turn into a scowl rolls on his back looking up at the ceiling, "Some guy name Sam who is a little older use to talk trash about my family and then Jacob Black try to get in the middle of it…"

Edward could tell by my face expression that I may have known some of those people, "Oh your dad is friends with The Blacks….sorry they must be close to you."

I shrug, "Not exactly…"

Edward raises his eyebrow.

I explain, "Jacob is my ex boyfriend."

Edward says, "Well I am over with that stage of my life. I promise I have no intention of ever starting anything with those people anymore. Anyway my father has threatened to send me to reform school if I do…"

I ask, "When is the last time you have gotten in trouble?"

Edward hesitates but sighs, "Last year. I got caught underage drinking by your dad. I was actually at La. Push with some other friends who were surfing. I am now banned from there."

I ask, "So what did you do this summer?"

Edward explains, "I stayed out of trouble and finish off my community service. The Town of Forks is nice and clean because of me."

I smirk, "Took you a year to do your community service."

Edward playfully nudges me, "Well it took a few months before I ever had my trial and also had to go to AA meetings and then school. Took me a while."

I nod.

Edward asks, "Does my rebel ways, turn you off to me."

I think for a moment. I kind of like that he was bit of a bad boy.

I smile, "No, more of the opposite."

Edward leans over and kisses me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up when I hear a door slam in the other room. It took me a while to realize I was in Edward's room.

I liked being this way, in his arms our body tangled up in each other's. I sit up and try not to wake him but his eyes flutter open.

I whisper, "I fell asleep…"

Edward yawns and raises up, his usually perfect hair were out of place and he pulls his fingers through it and looks around.

He smiles at me, "Yeah I know. You fell asleep while we were talking and you look so peaceful, I did not have the heart to wake you…"

I look at the time it was 9 am. I start to panic, what if Ms. Sharpon decided to have one of her random bed checks and checked my room after curfew and saw I was not there…also what if my brother catches me…he would kill Edward…Emmett had to be twice Edward's size…Also how was I going to leave the boy's dorm without being seen, I could be expelled.

Edward notices my panic, "Do not worry Bella. It is only 9…none of the guys are awake and I will help you get out of here free and clear…"

I say, "How about my brother, what if he happens to walk down the hall, when we are…and catches me."

Edward says, "I know you had to of heard the door slammed a minute ago…that was him and he is probably taking a shower now…or passed out"

I ask, "How do you know it was not Jasper."

Edward explains, "No defense but your brother walks in like he is King Kong…he makes the place shakes. Also Jasper is never awake at this hour and he never stays at Alice's over night."

I nod and Edward slides out of the bed, his shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess, I loved him this way. I bite my lip.

Edward holds his hand out for me and I take it, he helps me out of his small bed my cardigan some how came off and I was just in the tank top which I notice rided up above my navel. I blush and pull it down.

Edward seem to have the same look on his face as I had for him a minute ago, which only made me blush even more.

He pulls me close, "I love it when you blush."

I smile and lean up and give him one last kiss. I then spot my cardigan on the floor beside my feet. I pick it up and put it on. Edward goes to his closet and pulls out a hoodie and throws it to me.

He says, "That way you will not be noticed walking to the other side of the campus in the same clothes as last night and the hoodie will disguise you."

I smile, "Good thinking."

We then leave out of his room carefully and see the coast is clear, quickly leave the dorm room and into the hall. Edward pulls the hood over my head and we walk down the hall into the elevator.

A different woman was at the desk and she look at us curiously.

Edward says to me and winks, "Come on Alice…"

The woman seemed to know who Edward's sister was and with the hoodie and me hiding my face, she could not tell that it was not Alice. So she goes back to reading her novel.

We were outside and Edward bites his lips I knew he wanted to kiss me, but we could not chance that being out in the open.

Edward says, "Why not we have lunch together."

I nod, "Sounds good."

Edward smiles, "Good. I will see you at 12pm, across the street from campus at the bookstore."

I look at him, "Why the bookstore."

Edward says, "Do not worry we are not going to eat lunch at the bookstore. Just if we are going to keep us as a secret right now, bookstore is a great place to meet up…students here does not go to the bookstore on Saturdays."

I smile, "Okay then."

I walk back to the other side of the campus in daze thinking about the most wonderful kisses I had with Edward. I still had no clued what to call us, I mean I clearly found out last night he had feelings for me.

I make it to my building and walk in and go up to the elevator. As I leave off the elevator, I run into Ms. Sharpon. My heart stop. She looks at me curiously and ask, "Why are you up so early Ms. Swan."

I stuttered and say, "Well I wanted breakfast so…"

Ms. Sharpon nods, "Yeah just most of the kids here sleep on Saturdays till noon…but I guess I should of known, you are not like the other students."

I nervously laugh, "Nope. Not at all."

Ms. Sharpon did not seem suspicious at all and I sigh in relief as she gets onto the elevator. I put my key into the door, and open it.

Alice was sitting on the loveseat and she raises an eyebrow at me. I knew that I had no way explaining why I have come home in the same clothes and in her brother's hoodie. I bite my lip and look at her guiltily.

Alice smiles, "So…Ms. Bella looks like you ended up having more fun at the party than I thought…"

I shrug, "The party was okay…"

Alice pats the empty space on the loveseat. "Details!"

I sit next to her and said, "Well there is not much to it, James…I think that's his name, foot ball player long blonde hair…"

Alice scrunches up her nose, "Oh please Bella…don't tell me u…"

My eyes widen and I shake my head, "Oh God no! He had tried to offer me a spike coke and Edward came to my rescue. We then got to talking and then some how ended up in his dorm room…"

Alice's smile and says, "I knew it! I knew you two were meant for each other!"

I look at her weird, "What do you mean you knew?"

Alice shrugs, "Just Edward would tell me so much about you at dinner about your chats in Biology. I knew he was smitten with you."

I say, "So is that why you begged me to go to this party?"

Alice looks at me guilty and nods, "Yea…"

I smile, "I really do like him." I never really had "girl talk" with anyone, but for some reason Alice made me feel comfortable, she never seem to judge.

Alice was beaming, "So what did you guys exactly do…"

I shrugged playing the sleeves of Edward's hoodie that was way too big for me, "We did not sleep together or anything we mostly talk and made out…" I was blushing

Alice hugged me and then said, "He really is a good guy and I know he really likes you too…just do not listen to those stupid rumors about him sleeping with girls and then kicking them to the curb…he is not like that, just a lot of girls get offended when he turns them down and then spread nasty rumors…"

I nod and say, "I never believed them anyway."

Alice smiles, "Good."

I sigh, "I need to take a shower and get ready…we are going out for lunch."

I then get up and head to my room but stop and turn to Alice, "Just do not tell anyone about Edward and I…we are keeping it a secret for now…my brother is not quite fond of Edward."

Alice smiles, "Your secret is safe with me."

I smile back and go in my room."

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror my curls were a mess. I looked horrid, how can Edward think I am beautiful.

I get into shower.

For the first time I actually try to dress nicely. I pull out a pair of jeans and a deep purple sweater. I pull on the same ballet flats I wore last night. I was satisfied with the way I was dress, I looked like me. I wanted him to like me as me.

I grab my purse and head out. I start to the elevator and Jessica and Angela were just leaving there room.

Jessica says, "Hey! Bella."

I smile and say, "Hey."

Angela says, "We lost you after we saw you at the party."

I hated to lie and it seems something I have been doing often lately, I explain, "Yeah I am not a party person…so I went home early."

Jessica then starts to explain everything that happened that I miss; apparently a lot of people got drunk and did stupid stuff.

As we leave the building Jessica ask, "So you are eating with us right?"

I shake my head, "I am not really hungry right now, and I think I am going to head to the bookstore across the street…"

Angela shakes her head and laughs, "Only you Bella, would go to the bookstore on Saturday…the only books there are textbooks or books that are about history…"

I shrugged, "Well I like to learn about people in the past…I was going to see if there was one about Eleanor Roosevelt…"

Jessica sighs, "Okay suit your self. We will see you later then."

I nod and wave as they head a different direction.

I make it across the campus and past the gate. I see Edward leaning on a silver car.

I raise an eyebrow, "Whose car?"

Edward smiles, "Mine. I keep it at one of father's friend's house…since we are not allowed to have cars on campus."

I could tell by the look of it that it was expensive and new. Also figure out it was a Volvo since it said it in chrome letters on the back of the car, but other than that I was pretty clueless about cars.

He opens the passenger side door and I get in. He then opens his own and gets in.

We seem to drive a few miles before making it to the place he chose. It was an Italian restaurant. I was pretty pleased with his choice, I had been craving pasta.

Edward opens my door and I get out he then takes my hand and intertwining his fingers into mine. I smile and my heart seems to speed up.

We had good lunch and talked about everything. I try to pay for my half, but he refused to let me. He said that he was taking me out on a date and it was proper for him to pay.

We decided to spend the rest of the day off campus. There was not much to do in this area besides that it had a lot of hiking trails in the mountains.

I tripped over a few rocks, I was not exactly in hiking shoes, so I Edward insisted I get on his back and he ended up taking us to a meadow.

As I slid off his back and look at the bright flowers and lushes green grass, I gasp at the beauty.

Edward shrugs, "I come here when I want to be alone…"

I say, "Beautiful."

Edward puts his hands on my waist and looks in my eyes, "Yes you are…"

I pull up to my tippy toes and kiss him. His mouth follows mine. He pulls my body into his and his kiss becomes a little more intense.

He says leaning his head against mine, as we come up from the air, "I have missed you."

I smirk, "We were only apart for a couple of hours…"

Edward says, "That was way too long."

I nod, "I agree. I think we should screw school and live here in this meadow. We could live off the wild life and berries…"

Edward laughs his musical laugh, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Edward then lies on the grass then pulls me down with him. Edward kisses me and I part my lips as he does the same. His hands were going under my sweater on to my bare back as my hands were going through his hair.

Jacob and I had never gone all the way. His hand may have roamed up my shirt once or twice but that was about it. We never had much privacy. My dad had a rule at his house, with keeping the door open when Jacob came over and Dad always knew when Jacob came over, because Billy would call him, when Jacob would leave the house, assuming he was on the way to my house. At Billy's his house was so tiny it was impossible for us to do anything. I never was really bothered me that Jacob and I did not have a lot of privacy.

I did know I could possibly go all the way with Edward but I was not for sure if I wanted it to happen here, in the grass…with the bugs and that bird watching us.

Edward had stopped before I could make up my mind and I could tell by a certain body part I was against that it was not easy for Edward to stop.

Edward says breathing hard, "We need to get back before curfew…"

I nod and stand up, I giggle when Edward slightly blush at the sight of his visible excitement, I hold out a hand and help pull him out.

He brushes the grass off of him and he had a naughty grin on his face, "You see what you do to me, Bella Swan."

I giggle, I could not possible respond to that comment.

He turns around and I brush the grass off the back of his shirt and back of his pants.

He says, "You should get on my back and let me carry you back."

I say, "No Edward, you are going to hurt your back carrying me all the way back."

Edward demands, "Bella get on, I can carry you."

I sigh and get on his back by the time he gets to the end of the trail he is huffing and puffing. I slide off his back and say, "You see! What did I tell you…"

Edward rolls his eyes, "I am fine."

I shake my head, "You are stubborn."

Edward starts to tickle me in the sides and I start laugh, "Stop Stop!" I protest.

Edward laughs and then kisses me once more while he leans me against his car. I wanted to just rip his clothes and mine off and let him have me right now.

We then hear someone clear their throat and it was a father of a family who had just walked out of the trails.

Edward opens my door and then runs to his side and gets in. The father shakes his head in disgust and the mother had try to keep their children from looking at us.

We both fall out laughing as we leave the park.

I arrive back home and my phone rings, I look at the caller ID, it was my dad.

I answer, "Hey Dad…"

My dad responds, "Hey Bella, I just wanted to let you know, you have a new little sister. Her name is Annabelle Kate Swan. We are going to call her Anna."

"Congrats Dad! How is Gail?"

My dad says, "She is doing well. The delivery came quick; I did not even have time to call you when she went into labor. Anna is a healthy 7 pounds."

I smile, "That is great."

Dad says, "Well I am going to call Emmett and give him the news."

I say, "Okay dad. Take care."

We then hang up.

I was kind of happy to have a baby sister. It is just weird. My dad is almost 40 it is weird that he had another child. Gail is only in her early 30s and she wanted kids. Gail and I have not exactly got along that well, but we are civil with one another, for my dad's sake.

Emmett and I were going to go to my dad's for thanksgiving this year. Since mom and Phil will still be traveling. I know Thanksgiving was going to be awkward this year. I knew for sure I would see Jacob. My dad is really close with his dad and usually on holidays they get together.

I sigh and try to think about more positive things, like Edward. I also had homework to finish until tomorrow which may help me get my mind off of family and ex boyfriend drama.

Weeks go by and Edward and I spend every weekend off campus until it is time for curfew, we usually make out in our meadow. In Biology it takes ever ounce of our self control to not show any affection to one another and give our selves away. I have not spent a night in his room since the party. I was too paranoid that I may get caught and with Emmett being is suite mate, there was too much risk.

Now it is time for Thanksgiving break. Edward and I are in our meadow, it is a Friday and we will have to leave Saturday to go home to our families for a week. Edward and his family go on camping trips during Thanksgiving, so we will not see each other all week.

Edward had brought a big quilt and had it lay in the grass. We were laying down on it facing one another, looking each other in the eyes.

Edward says, "Even though it is only a week, I will miss you like crazy."

I smile, "I will miss you too."

Edward leans over and kisses my forehead. We now consider each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. I have been dating him less than 6 weeks and I feel like I am falling in love.

I lean in and kiss him deeply. Edward says in between kisses, "We need to get back. It will be curfew in a half of an hour."

I did not want to stop and I kept kissing him, he gave in by gently pushing me back on the blanket and giving me one of the most passionate kisses. He then says looking at me lovingly, "I would stay here with you forever, if I could…but we really need to get back…"

I groan, "What happen to living here in the meadow and living off berries and wildlife?"

Edward gives me his crooked smile, "Well for one the berries here are poison and killing the wild life is illegal for this area…we would either end up dead or in jail…and jail is not coed…so…"

I sigh, "Fine.."

He gives me a smirk then pulls me up with him. We gather our stuff and head back to his car.

When we arrive back on campus we had to walk our separate ways, in fear of being caught with one another. I wish we did not have to hide our relationship, but with Emmett and his temper and the fear of my dad coming up here with shot gun…it seem best to keep our relationship a secret for now.

I arrive back to my dorm and Alice was sitting on the couch. It was nice to have her as a friend, since she is one the few who knows about Edward and me.

Alice looks up from the book she was reading and smiles, "Hey Bella. How did your date go?"

I sit on the opposite end of the couch and say, "It went fine. I am just hoping this week goes by fast…"

Alice sighs, "You have no idea how I am wishing the same thing. Camping is really the boy's thing. They like to camp and then go hunting."

I ask, "So how come you, Rosalie and your mom not just stay home?"

Alice says, "Well mom and Carlisle like to get as much family time with us, as possible. Since he is always away on work…do not worry he makes it up to us, during the summer we go to Paris or Rome to shop for a week or two."

I nod, "Oh well at least you all compromise with one another.."

Alice laughs, "Yeah actually it is rare we all agree on something…"

Alice frowns, 'I am going to miss you this week. It will be sad to not have these good conversations we have."

I nod, "I will miss you too…but maybe we can call each other."

Alice shakes her head and frowns again, "No phone service, where we are at…Carlisle likes to get away from modern technology and appreciate God's creation."

That kind of sound reasonable to me, that family had almost every material thing that anyone would ever want, so leaving all that behind and showing that life is not all about stuff…may help keep them down to earth.

Alice and I hug and we head back to our rooms to pack up.

That week was the longest week of my life. Emmett and I cramp up with Dad, his wife, and new baby. The baby cried all hours of the night and day. I ended up sleeping on the couch and Emmett took my room. One reason his legs were way too long for the couch and my room was right next to the nursery, I would not be able to sleep with the baby crying all night. He could sleep through an earth quake, actually he has.

Gail was determined I should dress more like a lady. She had bought me a dress to wear for Thanksgiving which was going to be at La. Push. There was going to be a bonfire too, I was going to freeze. She had bought me a new jacket too, totally not my style of jacket.

Luckily if I got too cold, they had the event center on the rez open too. It was where we were going to have our thanksgiving dinner.

I put on the dress. It was a pale pink with brown polka dots. It had a brown ribbon that went around my waste and tied in the back; the dress flared out and went to my knees. She bought me brown tights to wear with it and some brown heels. I refused to wear the heels. I had some brown ballet flats. My mom had bought ballet flats in all colors. The dress had spaghetti straps, so she luckily had a brown cardigan to go over it.

I look in the mirror. I hated pink and polka dots. This look like an Easter dress I would have worn when I was 5. I took a picture of it with my phone and sent to Alice. She would get it when she gets back to civilization Saturday. I figure she would get hoot out of it, I don't even think Alice would approve of my ensemble.

I grab my jacket and head down stairs. Emmett stifles back a laugh and Gail claps, "I love that dress on you."

My dad mouthed, "Thank you." To me, he knew I was only wearing the dress for him because he knew if I didn't Gail would make a big deal out of it.

Gail says, "You see Bella. You could look like such a beautiful lady, if you would try."

I wanted to tell her, to go to hell, with her stupid comments, but I chose to keep my mouth shut.

Gail just loved Emmett, he was football player, charming, and knew he could make the family look good. She seems to care about what people think, a little too much.

Emmett on the other hand could barely stand her. As much as he found the comments towards me amusing, he did not appreciate her insulting me like that.

Emmett whispers to me as we head to the car, "Only two more days left and then we can leave."

I nod agreeing with him.

I look around and notice we all were wearing some form of pink and brown, oh freaking great; we look like the damn Brady family. Embry and Quil will have a field day making fun of me…well if they are still talking to me. I really was not sure of my friendship status with some of the people there, since I broke up with Jacob. They were Jacob's friends first.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrive at the rez and there were a ton of people there. Emmett and I help Gail and Dad bring in the stuff we had brought. I grab Anna's car seat. Gail had Anna in her arms, with the baby bag. Emmet and dad grab the food that we brought. It was like pot luck style dinner. Everyone brought a dish of some sort of food. The Clearwaters though, always make the Turkeys.

I bring it in and Sue greets us and Seth helps with the food while Sue coos at Anna.

I smile at Seth and Emmett rubs Seth's head puts him in a headlock. Seth laughs punching Emmett in the stomach. Emmett fakes as if he is in pain.

Emmett says as he lets go of Seth, "You have turn into a man, since the last time I have seen you."

Seth stands up proudly, "I am 14 now. I am even growing a mustache."

Emmett inspects Seth's face, 'I don't see any hair…oh wait maybe one hair…"

Seth picks up the food that he had put on the ground to fight with Emmet and says, "Whatever."

Emmett picks up the rest and follows Seth into the kitchen.

I hear someone behind me, "Well hello stranger."

I turn around, it was Quil, and I smile, "hey."

I see Quil looking at my dress and he raises an eyebrow, "A dress? Has our Bella became a proper woman while attending boarding school."

I shake my head and look around to see Dad was on the other side of the building talking to Billy and Sue and Gail were at one of the tables cooing at the baby. I still had the car seat in my hand.

I say low enough to not be heard by them, "Evil stepmom made me wear it."

Quil nods understandingly. He recent got a new stepmom too and we always exchanged stories.

Quil points to his new hair cut, "Yeah I understand. She made me cut my long locks, saying I never get a part time job with that hippy hair."

I laugh. I say, "I am glad you are still talking to me after…"

Quil face turn into frown, "After what Jacob did, there is no way I could have any hard feelings towards you…'

I say, "So you believe the rumors that he may of cheated on me…'

Quil hestated and then just nods.

I say, "Quil you know something that I don't know. Don't you?"

He stutters, "I..I promise Jacob I would not say anything, but hell with it, you deserve the truth."

He takes a breath, "I know for sure he cheated on you. I had taken Seth with me to the Forks High school basketball game…they were playing against our team."

"Anyway when we got back, I noticed Jacob's rabbit in the Clearwater's driveway. I just assume she was crying to him about Sam breaking up with her for her cousin Emily. Which was pretty harsh on Sam's part to do that…but that's another story."

Oh no, he was not about to say…

Quil takes a breath, "Anyway I usually barge in Leah's room when I am there, to annoy her. So that is what I did and I found Jacob and Leah in bed…naked."

My heart sank. I was never positive rather Jacob cheated on me or not and I had felt I was over him now. Now knowing that it was true, brought the pain back.

I hold back the tears and cross my arms while dropping the car seat to the ground, "How could he do that to me…he could have at least had the decency to break up with me first."

Quil gives me a friendly hug, "You can find better guys, I know you can."

I nod and take a breath trying to compose myself; I needed to change the subject.

I ask, "So what have you been up to."

Quil puts his hands in his pocket, "Well I have met someone."

I raise an eyebrow, "You have…like a girl?"

Quil nods, "Yep. Her name is Claire."

I look around the building. "Is she here?"

Quil shakes his head, "No she does not live on the rez. She goes to Forks High actually. I met her at the basketball game, we set next to each other arguing who had the better team."

I ask, "How come you are not playing this year?"

Quil had a guilty look on his face, "I got kicked off after a little prank. Embry and I got caught."

I laugh shaking my head, "Oh you guys."

He laughs, "Well I have to go help Sue and them cut the Turkeys."

I nod and I head out side. I see Sam and Emily cuddling next to each other. I then notice Leah and Jacob keep there distance.

I wanted Jacob to admit the truth. So I take a breath and I march to him, his face brightens when he see's me coming towards him. His face expression changes when he notice mine was not too happy.

He had his long hair in a ponytail he looks at the ground, "Hey Bells."

I had my arms crossed looking at him, "Look me in the eye Jacob."

He raises his head and those chocolate brown eyes that I use to love looks at me directly in the eye.

I take a breath trying to keep calm though my voice was shaky, "Did you sleep with another girl while we were together…"

Jacob knew by my expression that I already knew, he could not deny it.

Jacob stutters, "I-I did not mean for it to happen."

He admitted it; I wanted to slap him for betraying me like that.

I try to choke up the tears, "Why?"

Jacob explains, "Leah was all emotional and then I was trying to be her friend but she came on to me and I try to control myself….but I couldn't and….I am sorry Bella. I really am…and that was the only time."

He pleads, "I love you Bella."

Tears stream down on my face, "Shut up. You never loved me. People, who love you, do not sleep with other girls…."

Jacob spits out, "Only one girl…and we were not sleeping together because you were so paranoid…"

I look at him dumbfounded, "Where could we? In your little house with your dad feet away in the other room…or my house with the door open, so my dad could catch us?"

Jacob growls, "I offered to rent out a hotel room…so we could have our privacy. You just did not want to do it with me…"

I say with as much venom as possible, "That is why you screw Leah, because I would not give it up to you in some cheap hotel room….well I am fucking glad I did not waist my virginity on some disgusting dog, like you."

I rarely ever cussed and he just looks at me in shock and hurt. He does not say anything just looks away, ashamed.

I then turn around and head back inside and dart to the bathroom. I made up my mind not to waist tears on him. I had Edward and that is who I could possibly love. I compose myself before leaving the bathroom.

Gail calls out my name, "Bella!"

I turn around and see her coming towards me with Anna. She asks, "Could you hold Anna for a second. I need to go out to the car and get some things."

I try to tell her that may not be a good idea. I mean I did not know how to hold a baby…and I am clumsy.

Gail though positions the baby in my arms, the runs out the door. I was left alone with a fragile baby in my arms. I try to position myself and made sure I was supporting the head.

I felt a little more comfortable. Anna was sleeping peacefully, she look so peaceful. She was precious. I had not spent much time with her.

I go to the table and sit in one of the chairs carefully. She was helping to get Jacob off my mind. I gaze at my baby sister. I had never consider her as my baby sister, more like Dad and Gail's baby…but she was my sister and I was going to protect her from punks like Jacob.

Emmett comes and sits beside me in one of the chairs; he looks at Anna, "She is kind of cute…"

I smile, "I know…right?"

Emmett jokes, "Who would have known that those two could make a cute kid? I mean of course Mom and Dad could make cute kids…but I didn't think those two could…"

I nod, "Yeah, lucky I guess."

Emmett says, "So I had heard the rumors about Jacob and Leah, from Paul…"

I scowl at the name of those two and say, "Yeah so?"

Emmett asks, "Are the true?"

I nod trying to fight the tears that are trying to escape.

Emmett asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod but tears started falling again. Emmett noticed.

He bangs his fist on the table, "Okay I am going to kick that son of a bitch's ass…"

It startled Anna and she started to cry

Emmett says, "Sorry Anna did not mean to scare you."

I hold her out to him, for him to take her. I figure he would refuse but he took her without hesitation.

He held her like a natural and she stopped crying.

I say, "You hold her like a pro."

Emmett gives me sly grin, "Yeah it attracts the ladies when you have a baby in your arms. So I use to go to the park with mom's friends who had babies and watch the baby while the mother's go running on the track. A guy with a baby totally attracts the females."

I roll my eyes at him. I then give him a stern look, "Do not go after Jacob tonight. I do not want to embarrass dad, since we do not actually live here we are guest."

Emmett sighs, "Fine. I won't, as long as he stays away from you."

Emmett was way overprotective.

I say to Anna in a sweet voice, "You better watch out for big brother Emmett, in the future."

Emmett says back, "I am sure you Anna will be better at choosing boyfriends…"

I roll my eyes, "You would never like any guy I date."

Emmett shakes his head, "Not true…as long as it is not Jacob Black or Edward Cullen, then I am fine." He looks over at Quil who was talking to Embry, "I saw you talking to Quil earlier, I would approve of him…"

I roll my eyes, "For one I do not need your approval for who I can date or not and 2nd he is dating someone and is more like a brother to me. I am not attracted to him."

He rolls his eyes, "You are stubborn. If you listen to me…you would be better off."

I mumble, "Whatever. If I listen to you, I would be a nun by now."

Emmett smirks, "Yes and married to God, who better. black and white would look great on you."

I playfully punch him in the shoulder and he laughs. I could not help but laugh at him.

Dad spots us and comes towards us. He seems pleased that we were getting along with one another and bonding with our new sister.

Emmett says looking up at Dad, "Hey pops. We were just talking how it is surprising how capable you are to make good looking kids."

Dad shrugs, "I guess it's a gift."

Emmett nods, "Yep. 2 out 3 is not bad."

I smirk, "Yeah Emmett is right, you made two beautiful daughters, shame that the son was not so lucky."

Emmett says, "Yeah you just keep telling your self that…"

Dad chuckles and sighs, "Yeah I am pretty lucky to have all my kids together…could not ask for anything better."

I smile and Emmett sarcastically says, "Aww. That is sweet dad."

Gail finally comes back running towards us and says, "I am sorry I got distracted by Caroline and we got to talking. How is she? Did she cry?"

Emmett says, "No, she has been fine."

Gail eagerly holds out her arms for her baby and Emmett hands Anna off to her.

Gail then seems to inspect her and the sighs in relief. I was kind of hurt that she did not seem to have much trust that we kept the baby safe.

I notice Emmett had been flipping his phone checking it. I figure he was seeing if Rosalie was calling.

I reply, "They do not have any phone service…"

Emmett sighs, "I know. I was just hoping Rose may be able to sneak off somewhere to call me."

I say, "Oh…well it is only a couple of more days."

Emmett sighs, "Yeah I know, I have been counting."

Emmett says, "So you really do not like Rose?"

I shrugged, "I do not know. I have not really talked to her…she just seems so self absorbed."

Emmett nods, "She may be a little but deep down she is a good person. You just have to get to know her."

I was having a hard time believing she may be a good person. But I nod as if I understood.

Finally dinner was served and there was enough food to feed a starving country for a year, it seemed. They did not really consider to be celebrating Thanksgiving. They were Native Americans, its not exactly a great holiday for them. They just make it as celebrations of still have their culture and tribe.

The next day I slept till 11pm. We did not get in until midnight and I did not fall asleep until later because mom called and talked about an hour. She had been staying up late because of Phil's job.

Friday, Emmett helped Dad fixed the roof and do some yard work. I helped Gail clean the house and then Angela called to go bowling with her, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Ben. I had forgotten that they lived in Forks too. They had though been busy with family all week. I agreed to go.

I asked Emmett if he wanted to come with me, but he didn't. Dad let me borrow his truck to go and hang out with my school friends.

I drive into the Bowling Alley's parking lot. They were all by Mike's van talking; they wave when they saw me.

Angela and Jessica both hug me, when I get out. Jessica says, "It seems like forever since we have seen you."

I felt guilty because at school I had not been spending much time with them, since I was sneaking off to be with Edward during my free time.

I nod, "Yeah I know…been busy I guess."

We head into the bowling alley.

The music was loud so you could not hear anyone unless they were right next to you. The boys were next to each other, watching each other bowled. I was sitting down between Jessica and Angela.

Jessica says, "Mike asked me out to the winter formal…I hope that is okay with you."

I look at her confused, "Why wouldn't it be okay with me."

Jessica says, "Well I thought he was going to ask you….I thought maybe you had a thing for him."

I shake my head, "No. It's fine. I hope you guys have fun."

Angela sighs, "I wish Ben would ask me."

I ask, "How come you don't ask him?"

Angela says, "Because it is the guy's job to ask the girl."

I smirk, "It is the 21st century and you are an independent woman, I think you should ask him."

Jessica nods, "I agree."

Angela bites her lip and shakes her head, "No, what if he turns me down."

Jessica says, "He won't turn you down…he is just as shy as you are…"

Then Eric yells, "Bella it's your turn."

I sigh and get up and pray I do not injure myself or anyone with the ball.

I of course throw a gutter ball.

My score was horrible the whole time but I had fun with my friends…even if Eric kept trying to hit on me. I try to ignored it.

I give Jessica and Angela a hug and tell them I will see them Sunday. They say okay and we wave goodbye.

I head back home. When I walk into the house, Emmett is passed out on the couch. I wonder why he was not sleeping in my room, but notice the TV on ESPN…he passed out watching TV.

I decide to head to my room and I get ready for bed, I was excited that I could possibly get a phone call from Edward tomorrow since they are headed back Saturday to school. His dad has to start work at Forks Hospital, Saturday night. I almost wish I could go back too, but I do not want to hurt dad's feelings and head back early.

I had a hard time falling asleep, but when I did.. I dreamed.

_I hear the blinds in my room rattled. I rose up frighten. Who could be getting through my window and I could have sworn it was lock. I start to scream when I see the person coming through my window but in a flash he was by me and had his hand over my mouth._

"_Bella, my love." I instantly knew that voice. It was Edward._

_I turn around and his piercing green eyes were staring at me with so much lust. His lips then smash with mine, his hands roaming on every part of my body. He then is all sudden naked and so am I…he then starts kissing every part of my body and I start to moan. "Edward…"_

Then I wake up, in my room. Alone. I was disappointed that it was dream and I could feel that I a certain part of my body was very wet.

I needed a cold shower, I look at the clock it was 8am. I scramble out of bed and head to the shower. I wash up and get dressed.

I then go back to my room and grab my phone before heading to the kitchen; I was surprised to have a message from Alice already. It read…_You in a dress were surprising but that dress was horrible!_

I reply back, _Stepmom bought it for me and made me wear it. _

She replies back, "_You are right, she does hate you…"_

I had just made it to the kitchen and I actually laugh out loud. Gail was in the kitchen too and looks at me like I am insane.

I explain, "Uh a funny text from my friend."

Gail says before sipping her coffee, "Oh what does it say?"

I shrugged, "Just a stupid joke."

Gail did not seem too interested, so she went back reading the paper. I grab a pop tart and Sunny D and head out on the porch. I knew dad was at work today and did not feel having any awkward time with Gail. I sit on the porch and eat my breakfast. Emmett soon comes out the door. He had a shotgun in his hand; I figure he was going hunting.

I say, "Going hunting?"

Emmett says, "Yep. Going to meet up with Sam."

I reply, "Have fun."

Emmett says, "Bye." Then loads up in the truck.

My phone then rings and I notice it was Edward, my heart starts beeping rapidly. I take a breath and answer, "Hello"

I hear his velvety voice on the other end, "Hey Bella. I have missed you."

I smile, "I missed you too."

Edward says, "How was your holiday?"

I say, "Boring. How about yours?"

Edward says, "Hunting and fishing was enjoyable, but not as enjoyable as it would have been if I was with you."

I smile and ask, "Where are you?"

Edward replies, "At a restaurant eating. I got done first so I am outside talking to you."

I then explain to him about Gail and the new baby.

Edward had to interrupt me in mid conversation, "I am sorry Bella. But my parents are coming; I got to get off the phone…"

I say, "Okay. I will see you tomorrow…"

Edward says on the other end, "Yeah I know…you have no idea how much I can't wait."

He then hangs up and I know I had the goofiest grin on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday arrived finally. Quicker that I thought, I was eager to get back to school. Emmett was too but a lot more visibly than me. He was fidgeting and looking at his watch. He was running getting his bags and mine with one trip and throwing into the bed of the truck.

We said our goodbyes to Anna and Gail, before we left. I was trying to not be visibly excited because then I would have to explain why I was excited to be back and I could not tell the truth…so I try to act calm.

Finally we pull into my dorms and obviously Emmett text Rosalie a minute ago to be waiting outside for him, because she was and so was Alice.

Emmett almost tears the door off the hinges swinging it open and he runs and pulls Rosalie in his arms.

I get out and Alice runs and gives me a hug, she helps me with my things and well tell Dad good bye. He had to get back before his shift started.

Alice says, "So how was everything, besides the horrible dress."

I sigh, as we head to our room, "Well I found out for sure Jacob did cheat on me…"

Alice gives me sympathetic look, "I am sorry, he is an idiot…"

I then shrugged, "I was hurt at first but now I don't care. I have…well you know." I was afraid someone would over hear.

Alice sighs loudly, "Oh my gosh Bella. He was like emo for the past week. Our parents were scared at first he was depress but Carlisle decided to blame it on hormones, thank God..."

I kind of felt smug, that he was in a horrible mood because he was not with me. Though that was kind of selfish.

We finally get to my room. I just throw my bags in my room. I then hear my phone beep and check the message. It was Edward it said; _You want to meet me near my dorms at 5pm._

I look at the time on my phone it was only 12pm, no I wanted to meet him sooner. Though we could not leave campus and eat lunch since tomorrow is a weekday…so I reply back, _Yep. More than anything._

Rosalie barges in and says, "I have to get ready. Emmett and I are going to have a romantic picnic today…"

Alice raises her eyebrow, "Oooh. What time?"

Rosalie says before running in her room, "At 4:30."

I see Edward's motive now. He wanted to wait till Emmett is not around to see me.

I then get another message, _Wear my hoodie too."_

I was confused on why…but I reply back _okay._

I felt icky after a long car ride so I decide to take a shower and put on more decent looking clothes for Edward.

I get out and decide to put some gel in my wet hair to make the waves look more tamed. I decide to throw on a plain dark blue tee shirt that seem to cling on to me perfectly and jeans to go eat lunch with Angela and them.

As we were eating in the cafeteria, Edward, Jasper, and Alice walk in…Edward and my eyes immediately meet. I wanted to attack him now and take him on one of the tables but with held myself.

"Bella…" I heard my name being call and I return to reality.

"Huh?" I look at everyone.

"Do you want to go dress shopping with us next weekend?" Jessica asked

I shrugged, "I do not know, but maybe."

Angela smiles, "Well let us know. It would be so much fun. They have some cute shops downtown that we can walk to."

I give her a smile back and try to keep myself from glancing at my beloved boyfriend who I was forbidden to see, he was like my Romeo.

We finish eating and it was 3:30 now and I head to my dorm to get ready. I fixed my hair a little bit and put on a little lip gloss, blush, and mascara.

I then wait anxiously for 4:50, which was when I was going to start walking there; it took almost 10 minutes to get there.

I then see it was almost time so I grab Edward's hoodie and pull it over my head. I walk out side and pull the hood over my head, so I will not be noticed. I make it across campus and I immediately see Edward leaning on a tree, he looked like James Dean in his perfect fitted jeans, long sleeve dark green tee shirt.

We could not show any PDA, but I could tell he was having the same urges as I was…he then beckons me to come inside.

We pass the same girl that was working at the desk the night of the dance, when I came to his room. She must of assume I was just another boy, she was to busy reading her cheap romance novels, to care.

As soon as the elevator closed, Edward grabbed me by the waist backing me up against the wall and kissing me with so much passion, he said in between the kisses, "I have missed so much."

I said, "So have I…"

The elevators though open and we quickly release each other and I fix my hood to make sure my hair was not noticeable. A couple of guys walk in both wearing Star Wars tee shirts.

They were too busy chatting about World of Warcraft to notice their was a girl in the elevator.

Finally we arrive to Edward's floor and he rushes out and I had a hard time keeping up with him.

He opens up the door and pulls me in and the closes it. He had me by the hand now leading me to his room. He then shuts the door and locks it. I push him into the door basically attacking him with my lips.

His lips naturally moved with mine, he sucked on my lower lip. My hands going through his hair, I was in taking his wonderful scent. He says in between kisses, "You can take off the hoodie now…"

I pull it over my head and throw it over his desk chair and noticed the candles in the room and the blanket on the floor, with the food…

I ask, "A picnic?"

Edward shrugs kind of looked embarrass, "Well I knew because of the rules we could not go out to eat together…and I wanted to spend every moment I could with you…so I just made it here…"

I smile, "It smells wonderful…"

Edward smirks, "The pasta is microwavable…"

I smile at him and put my arms around his neck and say, "It's perfect."

So we settled down on the blanket and I ask, "So how was the trip?"

Edward says as he puts some pasta on my plate, "Well besides missing you, it was pretty good. Caught a lot of fish and hunting was good."

I ask, "Do you eat watch you catch and hunt?"

Edward nods, "Yeah that is how we feed our selves on these trips. Well he brings can foods for back up, just in case we don't catch anything. Dad likes to leave the modern technology and material stuff behind, on these trips."

I nod, "Hmm. That is interesting. Not sure if I would survive on a trip like that…"

Edward laughs, "Nor would Rosalie, she refuses to eat the things we hunt and catch….she usually eats the can foods…"

Edward asks, "How was your holiday."

I shrug, "It was okay. Got to bond with my new baby sister…but not so much with my stepmom…"

Edward says, "Yeah Alice show me the picture of you in that dress…"

I felt my cheeks go red; I say "Yeah that dress was horrible."

Edward smiles, "You could look good in anything…."

I blushed and look away.

We were done eating and Edward gathers all the trash and dishes and takes them back to the kitchen. He then walks back in his room and locks the door again. He looks at me and his eyes have nothing but passion.

He walks towards me and he puts his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I look into his emerald green eyes and he leans his head closer to me and softly kisses me on the lips. He kisses my chin then my neck, his hands roaming higher up my waist. I am trying to breath…I wanted him in away I never felt I wanted anyone in my life.

He pulls his face back to mine and kisses me again but now his a little more intense. I part my lips and he does the same, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and explore. He starts to back me up so I am now sitting on the bed and he is hovering over me. I scoot back and he does the same. His hand grabs thigh and other hand is tangled in my hair. My hands are roaming his perfect sculpted back.

He releases my lips and pant for air. He is panting just as hard, his kisses start to go down my neck and the hand on the thigh goes higher and I almost jump when it hits a sensitive place. The other hand that was in my hair goes down right above my breast, I arch my back giving her permission to touch me.

He gulps and rises up looking at me. His eyes were erotic and he says, "We can stop now."

I say still trying to catch my breath, "No don't stop."

He says, "You have no idea how much I want you right now…."

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling my self up to his lips, I kiss him hard and I pull his hand on my breast. His breath hitches but then his hand starts to massage my breast that is covered in two layers of material. My hands now in his hair, his hand in between my legs starts to rub back and forth. I start moan and he groans at the response.

Then the hand in between my legs goes to my other breast massaging it. I wrap my legs around him and I had proof he was just as excited as I was, as his alert member pressing against my core. I move my hips back and forth and he moans.

He then says in between in kisses, "You need to get this shirt off now…"

I raise my arms and pulls it off in one swift, he gulps as he gazes at my expose stomach, I start to blush but I hear him mutter, "beautiful" before kissing me again.

My hands find the hem of his shirt and he rises up so I can take it off of him. I gaze at his beautiful sculpted chest. Edwards's hands were on my bare waist now and he starts to kiss me down my neck and he licks the expose part of my breast before kissing down my navel. He grabs the button of my jeans and undoes it. I lift up so he can pull them off. His hand starts to rub the material of my panties separating the sensitive skin and his other hand goes under my bra massaging my breast. I moan maybe a little too loud and he starts to kiss me with passion our tongues exploring each other's mouth.

My hands find the button of his Edward's pants and I have a hard time unbutton it, so he does it himself and swiftly takes them off. My hands explore the bulge in his boxers. He moans loudly when I grab a hold of it over his boxers. I move my hand up and down, as he rubs me. He tries to with one hand to undo my bra but seem to accidently rips it off. He rises to gaze at my now naked breast. I was far too much drowning in passion to care that I was half naked and the way he looked at me was as if I was the most beautiful human being on the planet.

His mouth finds my breast and licks them while he rubs me. He sucks each one too…he could do wonders with that mouth of his.

I was trying to stifle my moans but it was hard to and he is mouth goes down to my waist band…he then slowly pulls my underwear down my legs. Then I feel him lick in the most sensitive place. My back arches and I moan loudly. His tongue roams that area.

I say…"Edward…Edward I want you….now…."

He rises up and pulls up and I grab the waistband of his boxers pulling them down. I gasp at the size of his member. It was ready for me.

Edward reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom. I grab it from and rip it open and pulling it on him. He gasps as my hands wraps around him.

He then gently pulls me down and he was right at my entrance. He says, "Bella this may hurt for a second…"

He then pulls himself into me very slowly, it was painful but he held me till it subsided then I move my hips up, letting him know I was ready.

It was amazing; if there was a word to describe it. He was gentle and passionate.

He pushes into me faster and his breathing is heavy, he moans out my name, "Be-llaaa"

After a while I make him roll over on his back and I straddle him, I move my hips back and forth, faster and faster. Then we both come….I think we may have screamed. I hoped no one heard.

I fall on to his chest. Edward is holding me tightly breathing just as hard as I was.

He says when he catches his breath. "that was…amazing."

I rise up and look at him. He was sweating and look so cute. I give him a soft kiss.

I then roll over next to him and he faces me he had the most loving expression on his face, "I love you Bella Swan."

My heart jump through my throat, I respond, "I love you Edward Cullen."

He leans forward and kisses me deeply I then snuggle into his chest. I was only going to lay there for a few minutes then head back to my dorm, but I was exhausted.


	8. AN: Edited Chapters 2 thru 6

_Hey So I edited chapters 2 – 6….I love to think of stories but that does not mean I am a pro with grammar and proofreading, when I put it down on paper. So if you guys who get story alerts for Dazzled…sorry if you end up getting like 5 more…when I add the edited versions of the chapters. _

_I promise I will try to do better! I love all of your reviews, thank you so much! Also Happy Holidays to everyone! _


End file.
